Talk:Gundam Fanon:Chat Fights
Mark 50 Gundam Fight Tournament A new page has been made for the Mark 50: Go here Official Due to the overwhelming popularity. I am planning to make this an official project of Gundam Fanon Wiki. We will vote on this for the implication. -APS Support (7) #APS #DJ Grimm XL 00:54, January 6, 2012 (UTC) #Ransac16 00:56, January 6, 2012 (UTC) #Shrshot 00:56, January 6, 2012 (UTC)Shrshot #CarlosIXA #Spiceracksargent001 00:59, January 6, 2012 (UTC) #DarkGhostMikel 02:57, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Neutral (0) Oppose (0) Let's do it! Alright everyone, let's try to hit the 50 fight mark! If we hit the mark soon, I may be persuaded to do something special for the wiki. So start tearing limbs and heads off left and right people! Ransac16 22:33, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Suggestions? Well, it's long been to my attention that there are really only about 4 people who actively participate in Gundam Fights. This is rather disapointing because this means those 4 are forced to fight the same people over and over again, things need to change. So i'm up for suggestions on how to improve the Gundam Fights so more people will feel compelled to join. Ransac16 04:50, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Time to go all out Well, I've decided it's time to make things a little interesting (And very much chaotic) for a Gundam Fight. The idea is simply an all out Free For All consisting of everyone who wants to join. The same rules apply, but with the magical chaos of free for alls. I'm adding a poll just for the heck of it too. Opinions on the Free For All BRING IT ON! You're crazy Where's the beef? I'm going to feel this one in the morning LEEROY JENKINS!!! You're REALLY crazy What took you so long? Ransac16 02:13, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Still Recruiting Alright, we need more people for the Mark 50 Tournament, only having 4 combatants is pathetic. So start joining, or you'll get drafted. As of this post, anyone can register for the tournament again. And the tournament itself will be on hold until we have enough combatants. THIS WILL NOT BE A REPEAT OF THE FIRST ATTEMPT! Ransac16 00:21, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Trans-Am System Ok, we all know Trans-Am has a time limit of about 3-5 minutes. The problem is, this tends to become blurred in Gundam Fights. Time moves differently because we lack a visual medium to base it off of and the fact that it takes time to type out each turn. In the anime it's pretty straight forward, you can see them move, but we don't have that luxury. So rather than simply creating a set limit for Trans-Am, i'm going to let you all vote on it. This may also include other limited time abilities. Yes or No Leave as is Limit to set amount of turns (It can only be used for a specific amount of turns before it shuts down) Other (List your idea below) How do I sign up? I'm intereted in this chat fight, sounds like fun, but how do I start? A: signature. B: All you need is a chatango account. Spiceracksargent001 (talk) 15:23, July 16, 2012 (UTC)